The present embodiment relates generally to the recovery of hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation penetrated by a well bore and more particularly to non-radioactive compositions and methods of utilizing the non-radioactive compositions for determining the source of treatment fluids being produced from a production formation having multiple zones. For example, the compositions and methods can be utilized for tracking the transport of particulate solids during the production of hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation penetrated by a well bore.
Transport of particulate solids during the production of hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation penetrated by a well bore is a continuing problem. The transported solids can erode or cause significant wear in the hydrocarbon production equipment used in the recovery process. The solids also can clog or plug the well bore thereby limiting or completely stopping fluid production. Further, the transported particulates must be separated from the recovered hydrocarbons adding further expense to the processing. The particulates which are available for transport may be present due to an unconsolidated nature of a subterranean formation and/or as a result of well treatments placing particulates in a well bore or formation, such as, by gravel packing or propped fracturing.
In the treatment of subterranean formations, it is common to place particulate materials as a filter medium and/or a proppant in the near well bore area and in fractures extending outwardly from the well bore. In fracturing operations, proppant is carried into fractures created when hydraulic pressure is applied to these subterranean rock formations to a point where fractures are developed. Proppant suspended in a viscosified fracturing fluid is carried outwardly away from the well bore within the fractures as they are created and extended with continued pumping. Upon release of pumping pressure, the proppant materials remain in the fractures holding the separated rock faces in an open position forming a channel for flow of formation fluids back to the well bore.
Proppant flowback is the transport of proppants back into the well bore with the production of formation fluids following fracturing. This undesirable result causes undue wear on production equipment, the need for separation of solids from the produced hydrocarbons and occasionally also decreases the efficiency of the fracturing operation since the proppant does not remain within the fracture and may limit the width or conductivity of the created flow channel.
Current techniques for controlling the flowback of proppants include coating the proppants with curable resin, or blending the proppants with fibrous materials, tackifying agents or deformable particulates (See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,105 to Betzold, U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,011 to Card et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,772 to Weaver et al.) For a multi-zone well that has been fractured with proppant and is plagued with proppant flowback problems, it is quite difficult to identify the zone from which the proppant is emanating unless the proppant is tagged with a tracer. Radioactive materials have been commonly used in the logging or tagging of sand or proppant placement, however, such radioactive materials are hazardous to the environment and the techniques for utilizing such radioactive materials are complex, expensive and time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for simple compositions and methods for tracking the flowback of proppant in subterranean wells to avoid the above problems.